Alone in the Tavern
by Willow Earthflame
Summary: Mmn...a nice one shot of a night between Alucard and Seras. See what happenes when you drink too much bloodwine? Rated for language and sexual content. . Enjoy, and don't forget to review!


**Alone in the tavern…**

**By: Willow Earthflame**

** Mmm, yes…a nice one-shot of a night between Alucard and Seras, based almost exactly on a personal rp between a friend and I. See what happens when you drink too much bloodwine?**

** Willow**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, or its characters, but Alucard has sportingly agreed to be my pet for the night…hehe.**

** She lifted the glass of cold blood to her lips, drinking absently. The iron rich fluid slid easily down her throat, flushing her skin to almost human standards.**

** She was lost in thought. Not even an hour ago, she had finally succumbed to her thirst for human blood. But it hadn't been human blood that she had drank…she had torn out the heart of another vampyre and downed the rich red fluid as it was spasmodically pumped out of the dying organ.**

** She shuddered as she took another gulp of the medical blood, emptying her glass. Still thirsty, she got up from the table and went behind the bar, searching. She returned to her seat a few minutes later with a bottle of (really, REALLY strong) bloodwine in one hand, and another glass in the other. **

** She poured herself a glass of bloodwine in her own glass, setting the clean one on the table in front of her master's chair. Numbly taking a drink of the newly poured wine, she let her thoughts wander to the events of earlier that evening…**

** Seras struggled in the grips of the other two vampyres that held her bound and gagged as they traveled to her master's tavern. Their brother, and apparent leader, was going on and on about "using her pleasures" as soon as they were finished "destroying" her master.**

** She had snorted in gagged laughter when he had said that, causing him to pull a wicked looking dagger from his belt and cut her open above her left breast, the darkness of her blood staining her already soiled uniform.**

** Not even a few minutes later, she was dragged into the tavern. She immediately saw her master and his nosferata friend, Mina. Mina was curled up on the floor, a feral look of fear in her eyes, but her master, he was up and in front of Mina, smacking his head lightly with a growl as he spotted her, Seras, struggling in the hostile grips of the vampyres around her.**

"**That is IT…you have just broken the last bit of my sanity…" he had said dangerously, his ruby colored eyes flashing evilly in the semidarkness of his tavern.**

** The leader and brother of her captors laughed insanely, flashing his fangs at her master impudently before saying, "Bring it on, old man. I do not fear you. But perhaps your beautifully endowed little sluts, dear Mina and this girl, will fear me by the end of the night…"**

"**Razerfang filth…" her master's muttered words echoed through her head as the men's eyes narrowed simultaneously in anger.**

** Her master then brought both of his arms out from his sides, the sigils on the backsides of his gloves beginning to glow a pulsing, bright red. The wood in the tavern creaked as a strong gust of wind came over all of them, and her master's ebony hair, now down to his waist, whirled wildly about him as the sigil on his gloves formed over his tavern, hovering silently.**

** The last binding restricting his power had been broken…**

** The Razerfang leader wasn't perturbed by her master's power, and mocked him openly, flaring her anger to the boiling point on the brink of blood lust. He then motioned for his brothers to take her outside and "have fun" with her while he supposedly dealt with the No Life King.**

** She screamed against her bonds as they dragged her outside and roughly threw her to the ground. One of them held her down as the other "prepared" to violate her. Going down on her, he entered her viciously and started rutting within her…or so he thought.**

** Her master would've been proud of her then, as her illusion and barriers kept the filthy man atop her from actually touching her that way as she swiftly cut her way out of the bonds holding her. Suddenly, she felt her barriers slammed upon as the Razerfang leader landed on top of her and his brother.**

"**I hope you see THAT, old man!" he had shouted at her master as he rolled off and away from them.**

** Her master walked outside after the man, a smirk appearing on his dark features. "See what? I think Police Girl can handle that small of a…weapon…" He smirked still, his blood red eyes flashing dangerously.**

** She grinned at her master's praise as she dropped her illusions and barriers, her hands now free of her bonds and ripping viciously through the face of the man above her, her anger turning into a long denied bloodlust.**

** Finished annihilating the scum above her, she stole a glance at her master before he turned back to his own battle, and she saw the momentary pride of her flash in his eyes, encouraging her to finish her job…**

** Her bloodlust took complete hold of her as she let her anger reign free. She savagely tore at the other vampyre's body, her claw-like fingernails rending the man limb from limb. Almost as violently as the rest of it, she ripped his heart from his chest, delighting in the sound of the shattering bones and gurgling blood as the vampyre before her died a horrid death.**

** Almost as if hypnotized, she slowly lifted the heart to her mouth, her bloodlust crying out for more of the iron-rich liquid as it slowly dripped through her fingers and down her wrist…but she didn't drink it, and let the heart drop with a thud to the ground as she realized what it was she had been about to do.**

** Turning away from the already rotting corpse, she surveyed the area around her to find the only still-standing Razerfang using Mina as his own personal blood bank, savagely sinking his fangs into her neck.**

** Suddenly, her master was behind the other vampyre, and she watched in half amazement/half disgust as he ripped the Razerfang's lower jaw completely from his face before savagely pulling his head back (at the same time, pulling his fangs free from Mina's neck) and throwing him to the ground. He didn't give the smaller vampyre any time to move, though, as the heel of his bloodstained boot was slammed down upon the weaklings face, stomping again and again until the lowly creature was dead and unrecognizable. **

** Seras stopped her musings for the moment as she refilled her glass for the seventh (or was it the ninth?) time. The bloodwine was pretty good, and as while she had been thinking, she had downed almost the entire bottle. Her head and body were buzzing pleasantly as she took another drink of her wine, tipping her chair back on two legs. Time to start remembering again…**

** She had helped her master and the nosferata settle back down in the tavern after the fighting, then immediately took off into the forest. She ran for a few minutes before nimbly scaling a tree and firmly planting her bottom on the topmost branch.**

** She sat there, her mind running over the recent battle and what she hand been about to do, not remembering that her master could sense and read her thoughts.**

"**What was wrong with me? Why am I afflicted like this? Oh god…what did I do to deserve this!" she shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, when a nagging inner voice came upon her. "But you almost drank that creature's blood…and you WANTED to!"**

** Shaking her head again as she felt her master's ire rise in her mind, she silently dropped to the forest floor and crouched at the base of a tree.**

"**Piss ant…" her master's voice echoed in her head, annoyance souring the usually rich voice.**

** Lifting her head suddenly, she sniffed the air lightly and caught a disgustingly familiar scent. Her anger flared as she sniffed again and realized that the scent was coming from the direction of the tavern.**

"**Not this time…" she hissed as she jumped up from her crouch and sped off towards the tavern, her anger re-igniting the bloodlust within her, her ruby colored eyes glittering hungrily.**

** Less than five minutes later, she was in the clearing outside her master's tavern, ripping new holes into the offending source of the scent…another Razerfang brother, bent on revenge. But he didn't even really know what had hit him. All he knew was that a blonde-haired blur was ripping him apart so fast that his head was spinning, and he didn't even have time to defend himself! He was dying in her grasp before he even really knew what was happening at all.**

** Completely submerged in her bloodlust, she kneeled down beside the newly fallen body and ripped the vampyres heart out, her body covered in his blood. Her eyes glowed a pulsing, blood-red as she lifted the bleeding heart to her mouth and bit down, taking the delicious metallic fluid in as fast as she could for the first time since her master had made her what he was—a midian.**

** She gulped down the blood that was spasmodically being pumped out of the heart within moments, her chest heaving in exertion and her head pounding with her new hunger. By the time her bloodlust had cooled and she realized what she had been doing, she didn't even care anymore- the metallic liquid tasted delicious, and she finally felt like she was complete.**

"**Having a late night snack, Police Girl?" her master said as he walked out of his tavern and over to her, kneeling down beside her.**

** Blinking rather stupidly, she dropped the heart and look over to her left, where her master was kneeling and smiled, blood dripping thickly from her luscious red lips. Standing shakily after a moment, she faced her master.**

"**You will call me Seras now, Master, if you please," she said, smiling almost lazily, blood running down her front.**

** He had smirked then as he placed his gloved hand upon her shoulder, his eyes dancing in the dim light of the night. "I may, Police Girl, I may…" he said softly, dark glee shining mischievously in his eyes. "I am very pleased with you…"**

** She smiled at his praise, at his smirk, seeing in it his pride for his fledgling. "Hmm…" she mumbled softly as her knees gave out on her. All the fatigue of fighting so violently, even for a vampyre, had finally caught up with her.**

** He caught her in mid-fall, his strong arms under hers as he helped her to stand and move slowly into the tavern. "Perhaps you should rest a bit?" he asked without a single trace of his usual sarcasm.**

** She nodded as she sat down in a chair graciously given up by Mina. Looking over at her master as he sat down, her eyebrows raised gracefully in question, she asked him, "Will I always get tired like this afterward?"**

"**No," he said as he silently tipped his chair back onto two legs and pulled his wide-brimmed red hat over his eyes, "You'll get used to it quickly. You just haven't fed in so long that it really does a number on you now."**

** She nodded again as she sat back in her own chair and closed her beautiful red eyes. She smiled, glad that her master was finally happy with her for once...**

** Now on her second bottle of bloodwine, Seras sighed and shook her head in a vain attempt to clear her thoughts. Giving up after a moment, she let her mind wander again (she's good at that, isn't she?) as she patiently waited for her mater to return from escorting his friend Mina home to her own inn and tavern.**

** Would her master have a "heart to heart" with her, as Walter had so sarcastically teased her about once? What would Sir Integra say when she saw Seras now, as she was truly meant to be—as a true creature of the night, and not some servant caught in-between?**

** Then she thought, pleasantly inebriated, "Oh well…"**

** Alucard walked silently into his tavern, receiving a shot of thought from his fledgling as he passed through the doorway. Taking off his hat, he tossed it gracefully onto his table with a flick of his wrist and a smirk.**

"**Oh well?" he smirked again as he walked over to join his hat at the table, taking his seat elegantly. "Been thinking hmmm?"**

** He grinned inwardly as she smirked in response to his taunt. "Contrary to popular belief, Mater, blondes actually CAN think without having too much pain in the cranium," she said snidely, her eyes glinting with laughter.**

** He chuckled lightly. "Takes talent, I hear…" he said as he crossed his legs and arms and tipped his chair back on its back legs.**

"**Then I must be a very talented individual," she said, swatting him playfully for his last remark.**

** He let his smirk show as he glanced at her from the corner of his dark eyes. "One could say that," he said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin for a moment, "Talented, or stubborn, either one…"**

"**Both," she grinned, her fangs flashing in the dim light of the tavern as she poured him a glass of bloodwine and offered it to him.**

** He looked at the bottle now hat it was again sitting on the table. "I see you've found my stock…" he smirked, taking the glass from her and taking a gulp.**

** She shrugged nonchalantly, sitting back in her chair. "I got thirsty…" she laughed as she took another gulp from her glass, "…sue me…"**

"**Careful, Police Girl," he said, taking another gulp of the alcoholic blood. "This is pretty strong stuff."**

** She shrugged again, downing the rest of her glass. "Tastes fine to me, Master," she giggled.**

** Setting down her glass after it emptied, she took a look around the tavern, just now registering how ordered and peaceful it was, even in her inebriated state.**

"**So this is where you go when you get bored, my Master?" she smiled a small smile that unknowingly showed her exhaustion. "Sure beats the training complex..."**

"**It's a nice place away from everything," he replied, shrugging his broad shoulders noncommittally.**

"**That it is, Master," she murmured as she scooted her chair closer to her master's and timidly rested her little blonde head on his shoulder. "That it is…"**

** He blinked, looking down at his subordinate for a moment before finishing his wine, not saying anything on her movements.**

"**I suppose I could welcome you when you need someplace to escape it all," he suggested after a moment, his eyes glimmering slightly in the semi-dark, "I know that that place (the Hellsing Manor) can get rather bland after a while."**

** She nodded, her eyes closing halfway. "Indeed it does," she muttered, thinking almost simultaneously with that (and yet again not remembering that her master could read her thoughts), and Walter's been like a mother hen with a penis with all that nagging he's been doing lately!**

** He snorted as he tried to hold in a laugh, taking off his infamous orange sunglasses. He heard the Police Girl laugh with him (sort of), and felt her relax completely in his arms, one of which he softly snaked across her upper back to rest lightly on her shoulder, using her as an armrest of sorts.**

"**Enjoying your wine?" she murmured, letting one of her dainty, battle worthy little hands flutter over to rest on his chest.**

"**Mn…yes. I'll have to get Mina to bring more…" he responded softly, his body relaxing (for once!). The arm that had been resting on her shoulder moved slowly until his palm was resting comfortably on the side of her arm, and he let a small sigh slip past his lips.**

** She nodded mutely, pleasant shivers running down her spine at her master's movement. She let her own hand travel slowly from his chest to his stomach, feeling the muscles tense there, knowing immediately that he was not used to such closeness from another. She didn't pay it any mind though as he finished his wine and poured another glass, sipping from it idly.**

"**Would you like some more?" he asked, looking down at her and shaking his wine glass slightly to give her the hint.**

** She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Sure," she murmured, and promptly pulled the glass out of his hand and took a few long swallows (which nearly emptied the glass) before handing it back to her master.**

"'**Tis good wine," she smiled tipsily, knowing that her master had probably intended for her to drink from her own glass, but not giving a rat's ass as to what he thought right now.**

** He only chuckled, finishing off the glass. "Yes, that it is," he smiled lightly, his fingers playing softly over her shoulders as he set the glass down upon the table, giving the wine a rest for a moment.**

** She giggled lightly as his fingers played over her skin, shifting with him as he settled back in his chair. His hand came to rest lightly on her neck, and he allowed his fingers to play softly over the veins he found there. After a few moments, his hand moved from her neck to her color-bone, the cool silk of his gloved hand resting there as he asked, "How are you feeling, by the way?"**

"**New," she smiled.**

** He nodded. "Ah, good, that's just what you're supposed to feel like."**

** She smiled sweetly as she lifted her hand to place it softly over her master's gloved one, letting it rest there gently.**

"**Good," she murmured.**

** He smiled lightly, though he quickly forced it back into his normal smirk before she noticed.**

** Letting a smirk of her own replace her lazy smile, she murmured in a low voice, "New is good…"**

"**I'll have to agree with you on that one, Police Girl," he chuckled softly**

"**Seras Victoria," she corrected, smiling stubbornly.**

"**Mn…of course, Police Girl…"**

** She could feel her master's smirk in her mind, and she sighed in frustration. It made her newly awakened stubborn anger flare momentarily, giving rise to a wicked idea that would SURELY wipe the smirk from his face this night!**

** Seras turned her face up towards her master's, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Almost hypnotically, she lifted a small hand to his face and pulled it towards her own until their lips met, knowing well that the action would _definitely_ wipe the smirk from his face!**

** He merely blinked in surprise when their lips touched, a light dizziness coming over him, keeping him from pulling away. This was another first for him, and he had not a clue what to do in such a situation. Safe to say, Seras had accomplished what she had intended to do.**

** She deepened the kiss, realizing quickly that he may have never kissed another like this before, and she was genuinely surprised. Smiling mentally, she traced her tongue along his bottom lip, seeking entrance to the warm cavern within.**

** After tensing up momentarily, Alucard started to relax, his other arm slowly moving around her. His eyes were only half open now as he parted his lips for her, his own tongue moving quickly over her own and taking control.**

** She smiled against his mouth, laughing inwardly, the sound like the tinkle of bells in their minds. He pulled her closer to him while wrapping his long around hers and sliding his hands down over her hips.**

** She nipped at his lips playfully when he pulled his tongue out of her mouth, drawing the smallest lines of blood, the smell arousing her slightly. He just smirked softly, his eyes half-closed and a bit glazed, at a loss for words at the moment.**

** She smiled at him, a sudden shyness hitting her like a bag of bricks. She too was at a loss for words. She just prayed that her cheeks weren't as red as they felt (which they _were_, by the way).**

** He chuckled lightly, moving a gloved hand over one of her reddened cheeks. "Full of surprises tonight, hm?" he asked, smirking softly.**

** She looked down, her cheeks going even redder. "I suppose, Master," she said quietly, biting the inside of her cheek hard enough to draw blood.**

** He watched her silently for a moment before he leaned down to gently kiss her heated cheek, smirking softly as he smelt the small amount of blood in her mouth.**

** She smiled up at her master, timidly putting a hand to the cheek that was just kissed. She opened her mouth to say something, but it, along with the blood inside, was captured in another kiss from the man next to her. Her eyes widened momentarily at the abruptness of the kiss, at the slight shock that her master had kissed her first. In her mind, she could feel him smirking lightly, and she grinned inwardly as she tangled her fingers into her master's hair, right at the nape of his neck.**

** He closed his eyes as she pulled him closer to her, one of his fangs piercing the inner lining of his cheek, letting his blood drip out and flow between their mouths. He took the incentive to pull the police girl into his lap, his long fingers gripping softly at the fabric of her uniform as he deepened the kiss.**

** She shivered lightly as their bloods mingled. Without thinking, she ran her other hand slowly over his shoulder to rest at the nape of his neck, sending shivers down the back of the stoic vampyre.**

** A soft rumble came from his throat at the feel of her hands, and one of his own was now gently gripping the tender skin of her leg. Something akin to a purr made its way from _her_ throat at his touch; her ungloved hands gently massaging the muscles under the collar of his shirt.**

** He pressed against her hands, his muscles seeming to turn to rubber under her skilled fingertips, his lips still pressed passionately against hers. She kissed him deeply one last time before breaking it for air, her delicate hands never ceasing their movement over his muscles.**

** One of his arms wound itself around her waist and held her to him tightly while the hand on her leg still ran slowly up and down her flesh. He opened his dark eyes to meet hers.**

"**Ah…I haven't been this close to something else for ages…"**

** She smiled almost lazily. "So I see," she said, rubbing a particularly tense spot out of his long, graceful neck, smiling as he murmured softly, his head leaning to one side as she worked the knotted muscle free.**

"**How does that feel, Master?" she asked sweetly.**

"**Mmn…very nice, Police Girl," he replied, smirking lightly at the pet name he had for her.**

** She rolled her eyes at the pet name as she continued to rub the knots free of her master's upper body, gently working her fingers from the back of his neck and shoulders to the front of his shoulders and his chest. She slid forward slightly as the older vampyre sank in his seat, light rumbles still echoing from his chest at her touch.**

** She moaned softly in pleasure as her master's fingers started to move from her legs to her back, where they fluttered soft and tantalizingly. While he was teasing her, she went ahead and undid his shirt one button at a time, slowly massaging his chest, smiling lightly as she felt it rumble underneath her fingertips.**

** With an almost sensual moan, his back arched off the chair as he felt his shirt open slowly to her expert hands, shivering softly as they played across his pale skin. His hands were slowly moving under the bottom of her uniform top, trailing softly over the bare back underneath, trying to make her smile. And smile she did as she finished unbuttoning his shirt, grinning briefly as she massaged his tense stomach, her thumbs and index fingers lazily tracing circles on his flesh.**

** He let himself relax under her, his hands working over her skin, massaging her back as she was massaging his chest, giving them both mutual good-warm-fuzzy feelings. The motions, though, rocked both vampyres lower and lower in the chair.**

"**Perhaps it would be better... if we were not both sitting in a single chair, Master," she murmured softly, wondering if being slumped so low in the chair like that was hurting his back at all.**

** She nearly toppled backward as he abruptly straightened in his seat, but his strong hands kept her from flying off his lap. He chuckled softly as he held her, his hands moving back to her waist.**

** She smiled as she looked at her master, seeing that his shirt had fallen around the middle of his arms when he sat back up, leaving his chest and shoulders bare.**

** He chuckled softly, looking down at himself. No one had seen him in such a state in a few hundred years now.**

"**It is a good state to be in," Seras murmured, running her fingertips down his chest and stomach, her nails lightly grazing his skin. Suddenly her cheeks flared red as shyness took her over again. She lowered her eyes to her lap…she didn't wish to make a fool out of herself in front of her master, especially with the positions they were currently in.**

** He nodded again to her earlier statement, feeling the familiar shivers caused by her touch before looking back up into her eyes.**

"**You try really hard, don't you?"**

** She looked into his eyes quizzically. "What do you mean?"**

"**To not make mistakes, or to make yourself seem any less than you are. I've seen this side of you before…you don't like living below the standards other people set for you."**

** She shook her petite blonde head. "No, I don't," she said, and then thought, "I just don't want to appear foolish in front of you, my master. I value your opinion above all other…"**

** He let a small smile at the direction of her thoughts. "Foolish? Tonight you've shown me that you can be strong against others. You are far from being foolish now."**

** She blinked as a brilliant smile lit up her delicate features. "Thank you, Master!" she exclaimed as she leaned forward to hug him tightly, her fingertips resting softly of his back as he embraced her in turn…**

"**No need of thanks, Seras," he said, his arms resting gently against her sides.**

** Seras smiled again. He had used her name! Resting her head against his shoulder, she lazily let her arms hang around his and traced her sharp little nails over his well-defined back.**

** He brought a gloved hand gently though her hair at the back of her head as he held her. Turning her head ever so slightly, she smiled against his neck at the touch, and then in one fluid motion, she raked both sets of said sharp little nails up his back, knowing that the motion would send chills straight down his spine.**

** He gasped slightly as his skin started tingling where her nails had run, his eyes momentarily closing. "Mn…good one…" he murmured, a smirk gracing his thin, pale lips.**

** She pulled away from his shoulder and looked into his eyes as they opened. Smirking playfully, she said, "I know,", and then leaned forward to kiss him once more.**

** He accepted the kiss willingly, his hand moving slowly from her hair to the side of her neck, sending little shivers down her spine.**

"**Kiss me back, Master," she pleaded mentally, her arms gently encircling his neck once more.**

** He obliged quickly, pressing his lips back against hers hungrily. A slow moan rumbled from his throat as she deepened the kiss, pulling him impossibly closer to her.**

** Moving slowly in the kiss, Alucard trailed his hands over her sides, tickling her gently as they moved down her waist. Smirking mentally, he slid them both from the chair, and they were now lying so that she was resting almost directly atop him with his hands still playing over her skin.**

** Those same hands moved under her top and up and over her back, gently but firmly pulling her down closer to his body as he bent one of his legs upward to run against one of her own.**

** She moaned sensually at the feeling of his hands, which were now moving from her upper back to her sides and finally her stomach, giving her chills.**

** Slowly, she removed his shirt the rest of the way, tossing it across the room as soon as she got it free of his body. Teasingly, she ran her fingers down his now bare flesh, a dark, gleeful grin hovering about her petite mouth as they kissed yet again.**

** Now it was his turn. Slowly, Alucard slipped his long, tapered fingers away from her ripe flesh and started to unbutton her top, kissing her deeper all the while, their tongues fighting for dominance in their mouths.**

** With a smirk, he let a single of his pale, cold fingers trace down the middle of her chest as he finished unbuttoning her top, his tongue tracing erotically over her fangs as he broke the kiss for the moment.**

** Seras shivered in delight at his ministrations, happily relieving herself of her top the very moment he was done un-buttoning it, cursing buttons and button-makers alike as an afterthought.**

** He just smirked against her lips as he felt her train of thoughts and moved his hands teasingly slow over her stomach. She moaned softly at his teasing, for she knew that HE knew that his touch was heating her blood to boiling. Gods, how badly she wanted him to touch her…and he was going SLOW! She moaned at the unfairness of it, but he just kept his slow pace as her traced his long fingers along her upper stomach now.**

"**Turn about is fair play, my master," she thought as she kissed him deeply; she ran her nails deceptively slow over his back and shoulders, drawing the minutest lines of blood and giving him as much pleasure/torture as he was giving her. She then bit his tongue gently, letting her fangs graze it gently.**

** He got the hint immediately, but yet, he kept his ground though the highly erotic sensations she was creating within him; his fingers just now began their exploration of the soft flesh of her chest. She arched gently into him, practically melting under his touch.**

** Slowly, almost unsurely, his large, pale hands cupped her flushed breasts and he gently started to knead the flesh with his fingers, his fangs lightly catching her lower lip in the kiss.**

"**Oh!" she moaned her brain incapable of coherent thought as he played with her heated flesh. He smirked as he slowly released her lower lip and moved to gently nibble on her ear lobe, his hands still exploring her soft, ample breasts. She moaned again at the feeling of his fangs on her ear as she ran her slim fingers slowly though his ebony hair.**

** His nibbles smoothly moved down over to the side of her neck, where he softly sucked at the warm skin, his hands slowly trailing back down from her chest to her stomach, lightly tickling over her bellybutton for a moment. Hearing her moan yet again, he smirked as he gently moved is fingers down around the top of her skirt.**

** She gasped softly as she felt his cold fingers on the warm flesh of her hips, just under the edge of her skirt, and then looked into his eyes. That look alone said "What are you waiting for!" as she bent down to kiss him, her cherry-red eyes shimmering in the semi-darkness of the tavern.**

** He chuckled as he pressed his lips back to hers and let his fingers dip just below the line of fabric. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue entrance as she ran a hand down his side, over his hip, and into the edge of HIS pants, smirking mentally. In retaliation, he just let his fingers slip farther down her skirt, the cold, pale digits moving over her bare thighs, a slight smirk at the corners of his mouth.**

** She deepened the kiss, laughing mentally. "I hope no one walks into the tavern and sees us like this," she murmured softly into his mind, "It might be…embarrassing." She raised her eyebrows suggestively, wriggling them as she slipped her fingertips farther into his pants, teasing him.**

** He let a chuckle ring though their minds as his hips raised to her touch, her skirt now being conspicuously pulled down by the darkness streaming from his body while his hands remained on her rounded thighs. Enjoying the feeling of her skirt moving off of her skin, Seras decided to return the favor and moved her fingers around to the front of her master's pants to undo the fastenings that held them closed, moving slowly so that said digits stroked the skin underneath.**

** His body shuddered and a low moan exited his lips at her touch, his own fingers tracing delicate spirals over her inner thigh, catching the hem of the fabric that made up her undergarments. She grinned when she felt his fingers down there, and kissed him deeper, feeling him shudder under her own delicate touch. She broke the kiss and grinned at him as she made away with his pants in turn, a gleeful glint in her eyes.**

** He smiled at her as he slowly began to pull down the last piece of clothing on her body, a chuckle rumbling in his chest at the gleeful look in her eyes. Hearing the chuckle, she decided to use her nails to her advantage and ripped open the sides of his undergarments and pulled them off of him in one fluid motion, tossing them across the room.**

** Alucard opened his eyes for a moment at the sound of tearing cloth, but soon relaxed as he pulled her undergarments down and off as well. His hands now roamed back over her bare thighs and waist, a low moan coming from him at the feeling of her soft flesh upon his own. **

** She shivered at his touch, but more so at the cool air that was flowing throughout the tavern around them. Her master noticed her shiver, and rolled them over till he was lying above her, a smirk upon his dark features. She smiled up at him sweetly, her fangs lengthening and gleaming in the semidarkness of the tavern and a look of unchecked desire dwelling deep and unknown in her eyes.**

** Supporting himself over her, he lowered his dark head to kiss and nibble along the graceful column of her neck, his own desire causing another moan deep from within him. Without thought, his body slid between her legs and he rested himself comfortably (or uncomfortably, considering how horny they both are) against her for the moment.**

** Smiling softly, she lifted her hips in encouragement, along with a murmured "Master…" Alucard moved his hands to the back of her legs, raising them slightly as he looked down on her.**

"**Still a chance not to do this, you know…" he murmured, smirking, just trying to delay the act.**

** Her heart beat wildly in her chest. "Are you saying that you don't want to, my Massster?" she hissed seductively, a very mischievous, VERY inviting smile gracing her features. She wanted this, otherwise she wouldn't have let him remove her clothes from her body…and to prove the point, she rocked her hips slightly from side to side to see how he would react.**

** Barely able to control a desire that had not raged within him in centuries, he replied, "Hmm…I may just have to think about that…" He chuckled softly as he made the first thrust into her young, virgin body.**

** Her gasp was audible and short as he broke through her maiden-barrier. He stayed still within her for a moment until the pain of moving into womanhood had passed and she had adjusted to his enormous size.**

** He was at first surprised to find that she was a virgin, having not really thought about her being one, but none the less, he was proud, very proud, to be her first, and after those first initial moments of stillness within her young body, he stated to pull out and push back in, a deep moan escaping his parted lips.**

** She felt as though the man above her was searing her soul! At first this was a little awkward for her, as this was her first time, but soon enough she got a good grasp of what to do, and began to meet his passionate thrusts with her own, panting softly as their bodies rocked back and forth in an ageless, passionate rhythm.**

** After only a few moments, his movements within her became faster, and she was still able to meet him thrust for thrust, their mingled moans of passion floating across one another's skin erotically.**

"**M...Massssteerrrr…" she moaned as he moved yet faster within her, bringing her irrevocably closer to the peak of pleasure and passion. His back arched lightly as he thrust into her sleek passage, her inner muscles holding tightly to him and giving him such pleasure as he had never had before, his mouth going down to nibble at her pale, though sweaty, shoulder, his arms winding around underneath her.**

** Tenderly, almost as though he was handling a child, he held the back of her head softly as he used his massive strength to lift her from the floor and into his lap, for he was now sitting. Amazingly, he was still within her, but she barely noticed this as he bit into the side of her neck, where he had first bit her.**

** She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned softly as she felt him bite her, making her heart race frantically in her amply-endowed, undead chest. She pulled herself closer to him, feeling and actually realizing now that he was still inside of her, even in this sitting position. The very notion of such a position made her head spin! He smirked against her neck at the trail of thought going though her mind and thrust upward into her, actually lifting her up for a moment before coming back down, his hands gripping tightly at her back, raking against her skin.**

** She gasped in surprise at the trust, and then shivered as she felt his fingers raking across her naked back. She too it upon herself then to drag her fingernails erotically down his chest, drawing lines of blood and arousing them both enormously. The smell of his blood upon her only heightened the amount of pleasure he felt, in turn making his now steady thrusts into her quicker as a deep animalistic moan escaped his lips.**

** She could feel it. She was nearing her climax, as was he, and both of their bodies were tensing instinctively for the moment. Lowering her head slightly, she kissed him deeply as he made a final thrust up into her body, sending them both completely over the edge of reason and thought. He kept his lips to hers the whole time, trying in vain to suppress the long winded moan that was trying to escape.**

** Soon enough, though, he broke the kiss and took in several deep breaths, his arms still held tightly around her lithe body. Her chest was rising and falling heavily as she too tried to catch her breath. She kept her arms wound around his neck tightly, not wanting to move from the position they were in, but the frigidly cool blasts of air moving though the tavern were making her shiver unpleasantly wit the heat of their bodies radiating off in waves.**

"**Tis a bit…cool…in here, Master," she panted softly, making the understatement of the century, in her mind at least. He merely nodded and used his mind to make a blanket hover out of the backroom of his tavern to drape comfortable and warm around both their shoulders.**

"**Thank you," she murmured softly, her breath adequately caught now, as she leaned forward to kiss him once again. He returned the kiss, a slower one than before, and hugged her yet impossibly tighter to himself, enjoying the feel of her soft, gleaming flesh against his.**

** As infuriating as it was, she allowed him to take the kiss as slowly as he wished, but in doing so, decided that it would be nice to tease him a bit by running her little red tongue along the deliciously sharp points that were his fangs, letting them make a small cut on her tongue, the said appendage now bleeding into his mouth. He only pulled her even more impossibly closer to him chest, her breasts riding high and firm against his pale flesh.**

** She then smiled into his mind. "Master," she murmured telepathically, "Thank you for…this…" she blushed. **

** His tongue sought out the new taste of blood that was dripping into his mouth, and he let his tongue wrap and twirl and swirl around hers, sending a mental message back to her. "The pleasure was all mine, Seras."**

** She smiled inwardly when he used her name again, her mind reeling from the kiss the older vampyre was now giving her. Using what part of her mind that was still coherent after all that she and her master had been doing, she willed it to move her hands, which ran, along with her nails, firmly up her master's back, wondering how he would react to the sensation…then realizing that though they had just finished making love, he was still inside of her…uh oh.**

** His back tensed and arched lightly as he pulled his lips from her and gave her a slightly scolding look. "Mmnh…careful…" he smirked widely.**

** She grinned lopsidedly, her eyes shining mischievously. "And what if I don't want to be careful?" she asked playfully, running her nails over his shoulders and neck, then down his arms, which were still wrapped tightly around her, as though his undead-life depended on it.**

** He gave a small thrust of his hips upward into her to answer her question, which got him two things: a smile, playful and innocent, and a swat upside the head, which he hadn't even seen coming. **

"**Bloody jerk," she muttered, bemused. He only smirked wider, snapping playfully at the hand that swatted him.**

"**Going to sit here like this for the rest of the night, are we, Master?" she grinned invitingly as she gently trailed a fingertip down one of his cheeks and let it rest lightly upon his partially open lips. He pulled his lips taught in a smile, kissing her finger. **

"**Perhaps I don't feel the need to move right now."**

"**Good!" she said decidedly, smiling from ear to ear, it seemed. "I'm quite comfortable sitting like this anyway!"**

** She laughed softly as he took her finger into his mouth and nibbled on it gently. He smiled, being sure not to bite down too hard on her finger, his arms hugging her as tightly as she was hugging him. He stayed silent for a moment before pulling back to look at her.**

"**So…what are we now?" he asked softly. She shrugged, not really sure of the answer herself. "Well," he said, "after tonight, I suppose we're farther up than just master and servant now…"**

** She nodded in agreement. Then a sudden and quite horrifying thought occurred to her. "What will Sir Integra think!" she said out loud without meaning to. The thought had entered his mind as well, and a headache soon followed. "I guess we forgot about that factor," he said softly.**

** She nodded dumbly. "Indeed we did," she said, her eyes a bit wide in fear, wondering what would happen now.**

** He noticed her current state and smiled a small smile. "Do not worry about it," he said soothingly. "She won't even know."**

** She nodded, closing her eyes, yet still worrying deep in the back of her mind. She opened her eyes and looked at the dark-haired man under her and smiled a bright genuine smile.**

** He put his large, slender hand against her cheek softly, his thumb rubbing absently over her skin. She smiled, liking this side of him. She turned her face more to his hand, enjoying his touch.**

"**Now I remember why I turned you," he smiled, kissing her full red lips lightly. **

"**Why is that?" she asked, her eyes shining with innocent curiosity.**

** He smirked. "Because I knew you had the potential to be a great vampyre, that's all.**

** She smiled. "Thank you…Alucard," she said timidly, not wanting to accidentally anger him by using his name; he just smiled with a nod. "The pleasure was all mine, Seras."**

** She smiled again, the gesture in and of itself sweet and bright. Then she brought up the relationship question again. "So…what ARE we…really?"**

** He smirked. There was no beating around the bush (no pun intended, seriously) with this girl. "That's a good question, actually," he said, almost thoughtfully. "After what we just did…I suppose the term lovers would be appropriate."**

** She smirked lightly. "Fair enough," she grinned, inwardly liking the term immensely in their case. Her eyes closed in sudden exhaustion, and her head dropped lightly onto Alucard's shoulder. He simply smiled, rubbing her back softly.**

** She sighed under his touch. "Sorry," she murmured, her cheeks turning about ten shades of red. "Guess I'm a bit tired after all that's happened tonight…"**

"**That's fine, here," he said, standing slowly, holding her almost like a toddler in his arms, keeping the blanket wrapped around their pale, naked bodies. "Would you like to lie down?"**

"**Sure," she said softly, her arms securely latched around his neck. "But only if you lie down with me…"**

** He smiled lightly, nodding as he carried her into the small backroom of the tavern and laid them both down gently onto his bed. She smiled against his chest as he pulled her closer to him. Her face was only mere centimeters from his neck, and without thinking at all, she lifted her chin and sank her fangs into his neck, her head spinning at the sudden rush of blood flowing into he mouth.**

** He only closed his eyes, enjoying the unique feeling of someone else pulling blood from HIS body, and held her a bit tighter to his body. She continued to drink for a few more moments before she pulled away, only then looking into his face to see his eyes closed and foolishly thinking that she might have hurt him!**

** He slowly opened his eyes to gaze down at her. "Hungry, hmm?"**

** She bit her lip, a little too hard in fact, and thin lines of her own blood dripped thinly down her chin. "S...Sorry," she murmured, her head lowered and her cheeks reddening.**

** He smiled, putting a finger under her chin to lift her face up, his tongue coming out to lick up the small amount of blood that had appeared. "It's no problem," he smirked, "I have plenty of blood."**

** She nodded gently. "Will I always be this hungry, Alucard?" she asked timidly, not used to using his name directly.**

"**No," he said, his hand going back to running along her side as it had been out in the tavern. "It will get less and less the more you feed."**

** She shivered pleasantly under his touch, nodding her understanding. She then looked him in the eyes, and with as much bravery as she could possibly muster at that moment, she said, "Alucard…"**

** He looked down to her. "Hmm?"**

"**I love you…" the words came out as a whisper, her momentary courage failing her, but she knew he heard her nonetheless. She lowered her head quickly, her eyes diverted and her pale cheeks stained red and burning.**

** He blinked, somewhat shocked at her words. After all, no one had said such a thing to him before. "Seras," he said, his voice actually unsteady for once, "I…I love you too…"**

** She looked back up into his eyes quickly, hers a bit misty with fearful tears. "You do?" she said, blinking and causing a single, fear-filled bloody tear made its way down her face. She smiled.**

** He chuckled softly with a nod. "I never thought I'd say those words, to ANYONE, but what I feel for you…I surely hope it is love."**

** She nodded, smiling wildly all of a sudden, pulling him in for a back-breaking hug in her happiness. She blushed momentarily though when she heard him cough from lack of air, and released him quickly, though she kept her slender arms around him. "I love you," she murmured again as she placed a flushed cheek on his chest.**

** He smiled as she released her grip, placing a hand on her head. "And I love you, Seras."**

** She smiled again as she settled next to him, loving the feel of his marble-pale, naked body next to hers. She gently raked her fangs across one of his nipples, wondering how he would react. "Mn," he smiled, goose bumps appearing all over his arms.**

** She laughed the sound straight from her heart. "Well, that's a first!" she laughed again. "I've never seen YOU with goose bumps!"**

** He smirked. "And when have you seen ANY of my body without clothing?"**

** She laughed yet again. "That's the point! I haven't!"**

** He raised an eyebrow at her comments, and then began to tickle his lover. She broke down into a fit giggles as he tickled her sides with his long fingers. His smirk widened, his fingers moving faster over her sides. She started laughing full out as he tickled her mercilessly. "Oh, no, Please! Stop!" she gasped between laughs, feeling like her sides were going to burst. He persisted tickling her for a few more moments though, and snorted in a final fit of laughter as he laughed softly himself and finally slowed to a stop.**

** She swatted at his hands and then at his head when he finally stopped tickling her. "How mean!" she laughed, snuggling closer to her lover in the bed, appreciating fully his warm embrace as he wrapped his arms around her once again.**

** He smiled, placing a kiss softly on her forehead. She smiled up at him, her eyes full of the love she held for this man. "I want to keep you…forever…" she murmured almost inaudibly as she fell into a light sleep in his arms.**

** He stroked her hair softly. "We will be," he murmured softly with smile.**

** She smiled in her sleep, pulling into a strong possessive hug as she dozed. He smiled, keeping quiet so as not to wake her up and contentedly watching his little No Life Queen sleep.**

** Her eyes fluttered as she dreamt, her dreams moving so that she viewed the night she became a vampyre.**

** "Girl!" he had shouted at her, while the crazy vampyre priest behind her held her by the neck, using her as a human shield. "Are you a virgin?"**

**Her eyes had widened in fear and shock at such a question in this situation.**

"**ARE YOU A VIRGIN!" he shouted again. "YES OR NO!"**

"**Y…Yes!" she shouted back just before a powerful bullet ripped though her human lungs, ripping one of them apart in its passing. Seras moaned fitfully in her sleep…she had been so afraid then. She started scratching her lover's chest in her sleep, drawing blood accidentally, her unconscious fear from that night taking a hold of her.**

**He blinked, watching her. "Seras..?"**

**She dreamed on, remembering the pain at the wound, and the fear she felt as the man with the really big, smoking gun stood over her...**

** "That bullet traveled through your lung to reach his heart. It's a fatal wound…what Will you do?" he had smirked at her. In that moment, her life had flashed before her eyes, and she was afraid. She moaned softly in her sleep, shuddering as her dream replayed itself in Alucard's mind.**

** He blinked, staring blankly at the wall as her dream replayed in his mind. He gripped her arms lightly, shaking her awake. "It's all right, Seras, it is only a dream."**

** She jerked awake at his touch, tears misting her eyes as she looked up at her lover. "Oh thank God..." she said shakily, trying to draw in a breath. "It was only a dream."**

** He nodded, holding her in a tight hug as she tried to calm herself. "It's alright," he murmured softly. **

** She nodded against his chest, trying to steady her breath. Once calm, she sniffed the air lightly. **

"**It's almost dawn," she commented softly.**

** He nodded his dark head in agreement. "Hmm…yes. Guess we let time slip away from us…"**

** She smiled and nodded. "Then how about we both go to sleep together then, my love, and let the day heal all pains and weariness'."**

** He nodded again. "Sounds lovely," he smiled, pulling the covers up over them.**

** And together they snuggled against one another as they fell asleep, content and comfortable in one another's arms.**

**The End.**


End file.
